The invention relates to a hinge device especially for furniture doors including at least one mounting plate that can be fixed onto one part of the furniture and a hinge arm which can be anchored directly or indirectly to the mounting plate and which bears swivel arms or similiar hinge elements.
Conventional hinge devices of that kind offer the advantage that the respective mounting plate can be fixed to the corresponding part of the furniture, e.g. the side wall, before the assemblage of the piece of furniture, and that on assemblage the hinge arm itself, which is linked to a hinge boss in the furniture door by swivel arms, need only be inserted onto the mounting plate. That is, at the time at which the whole weight of the door must be carried by the hinge, no installation work demanding more time or more precision is necessary.
In the conventional hinge devices a hinge arm or an intermediate part belonging to the hinge arm is inserted into guides of the mounting plate and afterwards fixed by means of a setscrew that abuts against the mounting plate.